


Heat Wave

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Lazy Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Piers and Obby get it on, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Squirting, Taboo, Team Bonding, That's it that's the fic!, Trans Male Character, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Piers can never say no to his Obstagoon, especially when the brat of a 'Mon fixes him with those big and pleading eyes.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers & Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon, Nezu | Piers/Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> ....Well, it's exactly what the tags imply. If you're in the same boat as me, I hope you enjoy this little debauched romp!

It was an insufferably hot day in Spikemuth.

You’d think being encompassed in nothing but shadows and shade would spare their residents from the oppressive swings of heat Galar experiences, but you’d be laughably wrong. The outer walls heat up like a conventional oven in the rare instances sun peeked through. And, contrary to popular belief, nobody really liked being baked like a damned scone!

Piers mused this to himself as he tied his hair up into a high bun, trying to keep the thick strands off of his nape.

He had only a single pitiful fan to stave off the intense heat, the rest of their amassed collection within Marnie’s room to keep his younger sister from truly frying. He’d deal with the shitty end of the stick if it meant keeping her at least semi-comfortable. It didn’t put him in any jollier of a mood, however.

It was difficult to focus on his guitarwork when all he felt was sweat dripping down the tip of his nose as he strummed, wiping it away periodically. Bloody fucking heat.

Although he wasn’t the only member of the household who was having a difficult time adjusting.

Covered head to toe in thick black and white fur, his big lug of an Obstagoon was really feeling it, splayed dramatically out at the foot of his bed with that comically long tongue hung out to the floor as he panted. Piers’s trusted partner was a sight to behold as he laid out upon his back, rear paws spread wide in an effort to get the swaying fan’s breeze over his entire body.

Piers really did feel a stab of pity for his ‘Mon. “You do know you can hide in yer ball, dontcha?” He grumbled to his Pokemon, watching those pointed ears twitch in his direction.

A curt whine, before Obby was tilting his chin back and staring at Piers with determination, fixing him with a long stare that proved his distaste at the thought. He hated being cooped up in a Pokeball even more than having to endure the heat.

Piers chuckled when he scratched under his faithful partner’s chin, feeling the short stubble there. “Don’t say I didn’t offer, you dolt. Can’t have you throwin’ me off with all that griping.”

Of course the brat of a ‘Mon pouted at that, lips curling up to show off the whites of his fangs. He turned over onto his stomach and splayed his paws out with a dramatic flex of his massive claws, dragging them down his sheets, before coming to a standstill once he’d finished stretching. Piers could only laugh when he settled back against the headrest once more.

Even with as little clothing as he wore right now, it felt tacky and uncomfortable, keeping in the heat no matter how he shifted.

The thin black tank that covered his body was worn with love and use, threadbare in parts enough to keep the air circulating proper. He’d refused to throw the damn thing away. It kept him at least semi-cool when paired in conjunction with his underwear of choice- a pair of black panties, one with a tiny white bow on the front of em.

He may have thrown away or handed down most of his feminine apparel, but hey, a guy can look good in panties even after their transition. They were cute!

Piers wore the bare minimum of clothing as it was, but the heat was one hell of an oppressive force right now. It made it difficult to keep his fingers tracing over the strings of his guitar, plucking various notes in an effort to strum up a new tune for his albums. Just when he’d think he’d get a good rhythm going, he’d have to pause and wipe his forehead once more.

And listen to Obby’s griping.

He fixed his partner with a long stare as the beast of a ‘Mon rolled over again, actively hogging the fan and drooling openly over his sheets. Piers rolled his eyes, pushing the heel of his foot out to nudge Obstagoon. “Oye, yer hoggin’ it, ya big lug. You tryna kill me here?” He chastised, already used to the grumpy look he’d get in retaliation.

It took a few solid nudges for the Pokemon to get the hint…and roll over with a dramatic snarl, all bark and no bite when he pressed his snout to Piers’s thigh.

“You ain’t a ziggy anymore, you know. The puppy dog eyes don’t work.” He teased, seeing how his partner tried to stare up at Piers with those big eyes tilted so innocently up at him. He did get a few pets in consolidation though, and even with the ‘Mon’s body acting as a furnace, he didn’t push him away. Instead he kept idly petting through his fur at the nape, going against the grain.

It helped to lift that massive mane of shaggy black and white hair, giving the fan a chance at breezing across the ‘Mon’s skin. Piers’s lip quirked as he heard the blissful whine it gave him.

“Fine, fine…We can share the fan, if ya stay like this.” He offered, once more going to play with his notched ear. It had been sustained in a brutal fight he’d been in as a Linoone, never quite healing right, despite evolution and time healing the worst of it. He curled the ear around his finger with lazy strums, going over what he’d gotten down from his song.

Was it too upbeat for his music? Maybe. He’d always tried to keep a rather strong tempo to his songs, without ebbing too far into those pop tunes that killed the message. His brow furrowed as he scanned over the notes…and jolted when Obby’s warm tongue pressed to his skin.

The Pokemon’s tongue had lolled out of its maw as he soaked up the scratches to his ear, Piers scrunching his nose slightly as he feels the saliva cooling against his skin.

“Feelin’ good there, buddy? You’re gonna make a puddle on me at this point.” He teased affectionately, both of his hands going to squish the sides of the big Pokemon’s cheeks, then scratching over the sides of his jaw and hearing the rolling croon that left Obby. He could always get his partner Pokemon so excited over a few scratches, his rear paw lifting to kick up into the air happily.

Maybe…a bit too excited.

Piers jolted as Obby shifted himself closer, that cold snout probing about his inner thighs and burying between the human’s splayed legs. He could only sit there and stare as Obby licked lazily across his skin in gentle swipes, innocent on the surface, until one glanced between the male ‘Mon’s legs.

He could see the tip of his pink cock sticking out from his sheath, and it turned Piers one hell of a shade of pink when he realized what his trusted partner was up to.

“Really? In this heat?” he asked in clear disbelief, seeing how the Pokemon’s nose was drawing in greedy breaths of his scent through the thin barrier of his panties. Sure, Piers was bored and horny, but this was one hell of a new level. He jumped in surprise as Obby’s snout pressed right against his slit, a hot breath of air making him shudder.

A beat of silence passed, with nothing but the fan filling the silence…until Piers let out a low sigh and eventually let his legs spread open further and give the dark type more room to work.

“You’re a brat.” He mumbled, shuddering at the feeling of his own Pokemon’s tongue taking full opportunity of the new space. He licked over his trainer’s slit with lazy laps of his tongue, pressing firm, giving jolts of stimulation even through the thin material of his panties. It felt good enough for Piers to buck lightly against Obby’s maw.

They’d been doing this for far longer than the punk wanted to ever admit.

Obstagoon must smell how excited Piers was getting himself, as the big lug fixed him with a sharp stare, eyes narrowing in frustration when he just couldn’t lick proper around the fabric in his way. A threat of teeth had Piers quickly intervening before the Pokemon could ruin (another) of his favorite underwear.

He shoved Obby’s snout back, hooking his fingers beneath the hem. “Wait, wait! Okay, ya arse, I’ll take em off.” Piers muttered, feeling ashamed at how wet they were when he pushed them down and shimmied them off of his hips. And it wasn’t just wet with Obstagoon’s saliva.

Piers’s folds were rosy and flushed when he tossed the panties aside, legs spreading in invitation once more. A small line of slick trickled down from his hole when he rubbed over his clit to alleviate some of the pressure. “Is this what you wanted, brat?” He asked, seeing how the dark type’s pupils dilated at the sight.

Obby’s tongue is thin but _long,_ able to swipe across his entire slit with a single firm lick. It felt so much better than it had any right to. Could you really blame Piers for giving in? Especially when the dark type grew excited, lapping across his clit in firm strokes, chasing the resulting slick that came forth from his hole.

Once when it pushed inside of his warm cunt, Piers tensed further with a broken moan leaving him. “H-Hah, cool it, buddy. It ain’t going anywhere.” He whispered, spreading his legs a bit wider when his furry paw rested upon the human’s thigh. Those claws were always a pointed threat…but he knew the dark type would never hurt him, even in his own excitement.

It was hard to resist grinding his hips back down onto his Pokemon’s muzzle, but after a while, it simply became second nature. After that initial burst of energy Obby had grown drunk off of his trainer’s taste, huffing through his snout while he licked away.

It felt almost lazy now.

He could lay here for hours and let his Pokemon eat him out, Piers’s hand reaching down to scratch affectionately over the brute’s head once more. “Good boy. S’a good lad…Feels nice.” He mutters out, the wet sounds of his Pokemon’s tongue making Piers shiver in arousal. He was such a messy eater, drool and saliva trickling down his maw and mixing with his juices.

Hell, at one point he did, keeping his legs spread and letting the ‘Mon at it for as long as he pleased.

Piers’s breath hitched when his cold noise pressed against his clit, pairing with the subtle threat of teeth and whiskers rubbing against his labia. He was getting deep in there, and the punk was shaking at how deep the beast’s tongue could reach, a small whine leaving him as he muffled himself. No use having Marnie overhear something she definitely shouldn’t.

His licking was loud enough as it was.

“C-C’mon, Obby. Right there,” he groaned out around his fingers as he just couldn’t sit still any longer, “ _Ohhh_ _fuck that’s it,_ **good boy**!” Piers praised, knowing how much those words turned on the dark type. He twitched as the curl of Obstagoon’s tongue grew firmer, picking up in speed, until he was borderline fucking his trainer with the length of it.

With the beast’s tongue so focused on lapping away at the inside of his pussy, Piers found himself desperate for more, fingers tracing down to pull his mound back and better spread his cunt open. It let Obby work even deeper, drawing a muffled hiss from between Piers’s teeth. It still wasn’t enough though.

As ashamed as he was, Piers shoved his hand down when he couldn’t bear it any longer, pressing two fingers aside his achingly hard clit. The poor bud had been neglected after Obby got a taste of his trainer’s inner walls, only getting the occasional nudge of Obstagoon’s nose. That just wouldn’t do at this point.

His throat could hardly contain the melodic moans and whines that threatened to slip past, so lost in the feeling of his loyal ‘Mon’s skilled tongue. After all, they’d been practicing this song and dance ever since Obstagoon was just an eager Ziggy, unable to get enough of his trainer’s sweet taste.

It didn’t take much longer after that for Piers’s body to seize up in a sudden orgasm, his thighs clamping down around his partner’s furry muzzle.

Obstagoon took it like a champ at least, as Piers rolled his hips blindly through the intense waves of pleasure cresting around him. Not once did his fingers stop humping over his clit and Obby’s snout, the wet and warm pressure inside of him leaving his head spinning. He cried out into his own arm when another roll of his hips had him shaking, a burst of fluids gushing over his partner Pokemon’s maw.

It was the best kind of overstimulation.

As debauched as it was, nothing could make Piers cum harder than when his Pokemon ate him out and fucked him. No human could hold a torch to that tongue. A part of the punk felt ashamed at his own deviancy, though it was quickly erased as Obstagoon pulled back to lick the excess juices off of his face. After all, Piers did kind of squirt on him.

He let the Pokemon pull back with a small whimper, sensitive from how puffy and well-used his pussy felt. His own hand dropped to rub affectionately across the dark type’s jaw, a low sigh leaving him. “Good boy…”

A brief moment, before Piers cracked his eyes open to stare down at his trusted partner. He clenched tight around nothing when he recognized _that look_ anywhere, paired with how heavy his cock looked when fully engorged out of its sheath. After all, his human may have orgasmed, but Obby was very much still aroused and ready to go.

A fond smile fit upon Piers’s face, before he turned over onto his hands and knees and raised his hips obligingly into the air. “Well?” he began with a teasing lift to his tone, “Aren’t you gonna come get it? Good boys deserve rewards, after all.”

Oh yes. Piers had been doing this for far, far longer than he ever wished to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha well that sure happened, didn't it? Either way do with this story as you will. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it regardless, whether good or bad. ;)


End file.
